in the rain
by GnomeDream 17
Summary: A story about what was supposed to be a picnic between two characters becomes a situation of hurt, and possibly goodbye. Read for more and i hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Hetalia or its characters. Don't take my money, that's my neighbor's job. **

**PAIRS: Prussia and Canada, Hungary and Austria. Although I do not necessarily agree with either of them. **

The sun shined bright and made every color vibrant and sparkling. The trees were green and towered above all, the soft breeze smelled of pine, nectar, and summer. That is, if summer is a smell. In my book it is. Dragonflies glided all around, chasing each other through the brush. Flowers bloomed everywhere, taking the color of stained glass of a cathedral on a Sunday. Everything was peaceful, except that is…..

"Elizaveta!" Gilbert (Prussia) yelled at the top of his lungs. His eyes burned more red than usual. "Get down here and give me that!"

"Make me!" Elizaveta (Hungary) replied. She reclined against the trunk of the tree, several feet up. One leg hung over the sturdy branch, while the other braced Gil's picnic basket on her lap. She dug through it eagerly, finding many satisfying meals. A bottle of maple syrup and a pack of hot pancakes caught her eye and her mouth started to water.

Gilbert felt like ripping his hair out. He punched the air in frustration. This was just great. He had been planning a picnic for him and Mattie for a week, and his partner would be there any minute. He had wanted everything to be perfect. "Don't you dare eat any of that! It's for Mat-…."he stopped and hesitated. "Its for a very important meeting I have to go to!" For some odd reason he felt a wave of embarrassment to mention his "relationship" with Matthew.

"Oh, chocolate pie!" Eliza exclaimed and continued rummaging through the woven basket.

Suddenly the wind picked up, making the trees wave and the branches start to shake. Elizaveta was startled, and tried to keep her balance on the branch, grasping its trunk. The wind continued to get stronger, and clouds were rolling in.

Gilbert held out his arms. "Jump down, before you fall fool!" He yelled through the noise of gusting and branches splintering. Eliza shook her head, her face full of worry. Every muscle in her body was tense and her hair whipped here and there. She began to lose her grip. "Jump!" Gilbert yelled one last time, just as she leaped from the branch 25 feet above him, and began to fall.

Matthew (Canada) skipped along the dirt path in pure joy, he couldn't wait to see Gilbert. As he hummed and starred at him surroundings, he held Kuma tightly in his arms. The polar bear squirmed and tired escaping the Canadians grasp.

The bear said, "I don't want to come along with you and Gil, too mushy!"

"Oh Kuma," Matt scolded, but still had a tone of pure cheer in his voice. "It's a picnic, it will be fun!"

Kuma squirmed more, "who are you!?"

"I'm Canada." Matt responded. He noticed the wind picking up, and heard thunder roll as if it was in the earth below him. "Oh no! Gilbert!" With that he raced down the path to find his friend.

Lightning cracked and thunder rolled. Elizaveta felt her stomach jump into her throat as she fell, it felt like forever, but soon found herself speeding down to Gilberts arms. As she fell into them, Gil braced her and balanced himself. The next second Gil's hand was on her waist and the other was clutching her arm above her elbow. He starred into her deep green eyes that reflected his red ones. The world froze before they could hesitate.

They heard a gasp and immediately came apart and turn in the direction it came from. Gilbert lost his breath and he went pale. "Mattie…"

Matthew almost dropped Kuma in shock. It felt like someone had stabbed him right in the chest with a shard of glass, jagged and sharp. His blood went cold at the sight of them together, and would not warm up. The wind whipped his blonde hair around his face. He felt anger and tears coming on, and started to run back down the path as fast as his feet could carry him.

"Mattie!" Gilbert yelled. He looked back at the picnic basket that lay on the ground after falling from the tree. Most of the food was soiled in dirt, but Gil picked up as much as he could that was still good quickly. Then he was racing after his love.

Soon Eliza was alone in the clearing, and the rain started to fall. Suddenly a voice came out of the brush. "Hungary…"

She turned around to see Roderich (Austria) looking back at her, hurt look on his face. "Roderich, it isn't what it looks like." She said.

"Stop." He said quietly. Then he turned away and walked toward their home.

The sky was dark and flooded rain. All there was then was cold, emptiness, broken pieces of the hearts.

**A/N: Sorry for the stupid ending thing above, but I hope you enjoyed the rest of this! "stay tuned" for part 2 and I will try to hurry up with it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks! And never, ever trust your neighbor. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I do not own Hetalia or its characters. **

_How cliché. _Gilbert thought to himself. The rain drops seemed to burn on his skin like they were on fire. Curse you Adele. He ran, chasing after Mattie, who had disappeared into almost thin air. Everything in him felt cold and desperate. He needed Mattie to know what had really happened, or else he would never forgive him. Gil would have nothing. Nothing to care for, and no one would care for him.

Matthew felt the tears and rain drops on his face. It felt like there was ice water in his veins and that his lungs were full of water. It was as if his heart was wrapped in thorns. With every reluctant beat, it was pierced and bled. He ran into his yard, almost slipping on several patches of mud. He looked behind him to see Gilbert chasing after him. His eyes were dark with worry. Matt ran up his porch and flung open the door, looking away from Gil.

Once inside, Matthew threw Kuma onto the couch and slammed himself onto the door as Gilbert came running up the porch steps. He struggled to open Mattie's door that parted them.

"Mattie, please, I swear it wasn't what it looks like!" Gilbert exclaimed.

Inside, Matt was pushing against the door, locking all of the locks on his door frame, securing himself from the world, the world that always seemed to hate him. "Go away!"

Gil's heart dropped at Matthews tone. It was cold and hurt. "Birdie, Eliza stole the picnic basket and climbed the tree, then this wind came and…"

"Would you save it?!" Matthew was yelling now. Tears were pouring from his eyes. "I never want to see you again, all I do is hold you down! Go run to her Gilbert! Stop acting and get away, I beg you!"

Every word Mattie said was a dagger in Gil's chest. His hand on the knob started to shake and tears flooded his vision. His blood felt like ice water that froze in his heart. A deep roll of thunder rolled and lightning cracked nearby. "Mattie, please.." Gilbert whispered into the door.

"I hate you! Go away!" Matthew yelled and kicked the door.

That did it, every bit of strength that Gilbert possessed was sucked from his being, and he fell to his knees. There was silence between them as the rain pounded on the roof and thunder rumbled quietly.

After shutting the blinds on his windows, refusing to look at Gilbert through the glass, he turned to see that Kuma had lit a fire in the fireplace and was drying his matted white coat. He joined the bear and started to warm his hands. The tears on his face dried and felt warm from the flame.

He went into his bathroom , changed his wet clothes and dried his hair. And there before him in the mirror was a guy with shaggy blonde hair and a curl sticking out of his head. Glasses sat upon the edge of the man's nose below two darkened blue eyes.

Suddenly Kuma was behind him, head cocked to the side. "Who are you?" The animal asked.

Matthew shook his head and his body shuddered. "I don't know anymore."

The bear shrugged and opened the bathroom door. "Then it is decided, you are Alfred who lives downstairs." With that the bear walked down the hall.

"Really man!?" Matthew exclaimed and threw a wet sock at the bear, who turned the corner just too soon. He looked back at the mirror to see a small photograph sticking out at the edge of it. A picture of him and Gilbert, at the carnival eating some pancakes with maple syrup. It had been one of the happiest days of his life, and the thought warmed him. A steady stream of tears rolled from his eyes and he held his head in his hands. "Oh, Gilbert."

He laid the picnic basket next to Mattie's door and stood out in his yard. A place that he was very familiar with, yet felt distant beyond belief. Gilbert had so many memories running through his head, a series of photographs that surrounded him. He was crying, no, he was beyond crying. He was on the verge of having a breakdown. His whole body was shaking and he couldn't catch his breath. His muscles were tense and he seemed to have lost all sense of direction. Still, the rain poured and showed no signs of stopping in the dark grey clouds.

He looked around to see Matthews small shed across the yard next to the house. He stumbled over to it, and used the last bit of power he had to yank the door open. The table in the small building The table inside was covered in tools and scraps of wood, stuff that he and Matthew had used to make a house for Kuma. On the edge was a small Exact-o-knife. It reflected the world behind Gilbert in silver. He wrapped his fingers around it, and felt its blade on the pads of two fingers, it was smooth and glassy.

Gil grasped it between two fingers, were it connected to the handle, and lifted up his other hand to the edge of the blade. His skin was pale, as usual, but lifeless and cold. The cool edge of the knife against the skin of his wrist glided and felt smooth. Gilbert placed it at the base of his hand, and with as much strength he could summon, he pushed down.

First, he felt nothing. Then saw his own dark red blood flow from the edges of the knife, and a dull pain came with it. The blade fell to the floor with a clang and Gil sighed deeply. The pain only numbed the mental hurt for only one second, only when he could focus on the physical. He collapsed to the floor of the shed, and grasped his wrist to his chest. Body still shaking, he fell into a restless, yet deep sleep that took all the pain away into nothingness.

A soft, yet dark melody flowed echoed off the white walls of the mansion. Elizaveta heard the keys of the piano flow effortlessly, a familiar sound. She stepped into the piano room in her silk robe and long, now-dried hair braided to the side. The soft carpet felt soft under her bare feet.

The room was only lit by a couple candles on the coffee table and piano. The world outside was black and cold, rain still drizzling on the roof. And on the piano bench was Roderich, who was lost in his melody.

"Roderich," Eliza said quietly, but he did not do as much as blink in response. "It's not how it looked, you know that right?"

Still nothing.

She started to walk towards him, "I was up in that tree, and the wind came and shook the tree and branches-."

This time Roderich slightly looked up, as if he was worried if she had gotten hurt, then he pressed his mouth into a thin line and continued playing.

"And I fell," Eliza continued speaking and walking to her husband. "all Gilbert was doing was catching me, that's all."

Roderich said nothing. She was right behind him now, "I am sorry for what it looked like, but there is nothing between us." She slowly wrapped her hands around his neck.

(hahahahaha lol. Just kidding. Scratch that last part.)

She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck/shoulders and hugged him. He stopped playing all of a sudden and shook his head. Eliza could feel him laughing softly in his chest.

"Elizaveta," he finally said. "I trust you enough. I am sorry on how I must have come off." He hugged her arms around him then patted the piano seat next to him. Feeling better, she sat down next to him, and he wrapped his arms around hers until he matched hand with her. He place them on the keys and began to teach her how to play the beautiful melody he had been going through. After about an hour of laughing, playing, and wrong notes, she finally got the first few lines and threw her hands up in the air.

Roderich laughed at her and kissed her forehead. Eliza leaned her head against his shoulder . "I love you." She said.

He began playing again, "I love you too." Elizaveta shivered and tucked her feet under her and the silk robe. "Are you cold?"

Eliza yawned. "A bit."

"Let us go then." Roderich stood up, and just as Eliza began to, he picked her up, cradling her in his arms. "How about some hot tea?" He asked. She nodded, smiling, and they disappeared into their kitchen.

The end for Austria and Hungary

**A/N: Part three coming with the conclusion between Gilbert and Matthew. It is weird because I don't always agree with these pairs, I usually think that Prussia should be with Hungary and Austria should be forever alone because he steps on chibi Italy. Yet sometimes I believe in AusHun and PruCan. Depends on the day because that's just me. Well I hope you like this story. Feel free to tell me your thoughts if u wish. I need to give credit to DoctorCroctagon for the mention of Canada and Prussia eating Pancakes and Maple syrup at the carnival thing from her story. Ill try to hurry up with part 3. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: I do not own Hetalia or its characters. This is the conclusion between Matthew and Gilbert, and its much brighter than the last chapter, I can assure you. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

The light poured onto Gilbert's face, warming him and bleeding through his eyelids. They fluttered until he found himself in Matthews living room. In the corner there was a small fire place still burning, and the radio on the writing desk was silently playing some old Springsteen song. The sun's rays flooded in through every window; a clear, endless blue sky was above the home. Gilbert looked at his chest to find a white, fuzzy blanket wrapped around him. Then it started to breathe. Kuma.

Gil reached up to pet the bear, and then froze. There were several layers of white bandage wrapped around his wrist, almost matching the tone of his pale skin. Then it all can back at once, all the memories and emotions he had been feeling the day before. _Oh, Matthew, _Gilbert said to himself and swung his legs over the side of the couch, practically flinging Kuma off, the bear fell onto the floor with a thud. _Whoops. _

When he first stood up, Gilbert had a strange wave of dizziness overtake him. He walked out of the living room and turned a corner, and stopped in his tracks. All along the counter was open tupper wear, drinks, and a half eaten pie, all from the picnic basket. Off to the side was a little porcelain pitcher that steam floated lightly out of, along with the rich smell of maple. Then the alarm from the microwave went off, making Gil jump in surprise. At that moment Mattie walked in, he wore a light, blue sweatshirt and sweats. His blonde hair fell into his face in a lazy way.

Matthew turned to see Gilbert staring at him, he was tall and only the corner of his mouth came up. For the first time, he looked gentle yet strong. He seemed to glow brighter then anything Matt had ever seen, but then he remember, that light had almost been put out the night before. He pressed his lips together and walked over to the microwave, taking out his pancakes. "Good morning, Gilbert."

Gilbert seemed too awestruck to answer him. He looked down at the floor, as the corner of his eye peeked at the bandages wrapped around his wrist. He tried to saw something, but couldn't get the words to come. Matthew cursed to himself. He knew he was going to give into this, being the person he was. He walked over to Gilbert, and wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him as strong as he could. Gilbert smiled for the first time in a day, and returned the hug. "Morning, Mattie."

Minutes later, Matthew was pouring some warm maple syrup over three buttermilk pancakes. Not the fake stuff, real buttermilk, and homemade maple. Only the best in a Canadians home. He placed the plate in front of Gilbert, who sat at the counter, looking out the window over a vibrant meadow. Gilbert pushed the plate away, "Thanks man, but I am not hungry." He said softly.

Matt leaned against the counter, trying to meet his friends gaze. "You need to eat. You haven't since breakfast yesterday, and especially after you-." He stopped and stuttered.

There was a moment of silence. "Birdie," Gilbert finally said, "I wasn't trying to, and, I wasn't thinking."

Gilbert had no idea how guilty Matthew felt about what Gilbert had tried the night before. He had put him through that depression, and had left him alone. He wouldn't know what he would have done if he never went outside to look for Gilbert, who had lost quite some blood. When he had found him in that shed, he was shaking and his face was tear stained. It had taken every bit of strength he had to bring Gil inside to help him.

When Matt came out of the reverie, he found Gilbert eating, have of the cakes were gone. Gil smiled up to him and continued eating. Mattie smiled back. They knew everything was going to be okay.

**A/n: Well the end! I hope you liked this! Review your thoughts if you want. Happy endings. Yay. Won't find many of those in real life. That's why I love writing, anything can happen it can be happy, or mysterious, etc. accept if you are in my reading class, were all the writing and writing is sad beyond belief. Its like- OBEY DEPRESSION. Wth. Good night!**


End file.
